A number of different forms of gates are Known. Usually, the gates are operated by a solenoid which moves the gate between first and second positions upon actuation of the solenoid, the gate returning to its first position under the force of a spring when the solenoid is deactuated. The gate may for example be a pivoted flap which in one position is out of a coin path but which in the other position extends into the coin path to divert a coin in a direction perpendicular to its plane into another coin path. The gate may alternatively be movable linearly from a position out of a coin path to a position at which it blocks the coin path and thus forces coins to roll transversely into a different coin path. Examples of coin routing gates are shown in GB 1 582 691, EP-A-0 017 428 and GB-A-2 111 737.
In many circumstances it is desirable for the gate to consume only small amounts of power. Examples of arrangements which are designed to meet this requirement -are .disclosed in GB-A-2 133 601, EP-A-0 154 525 and EP-A-0 343 967.